The art of making hairpieces and wigs has been practiced for many years; however, these hairpieces may be designed for permanent, advanced male and female pattern baldness. Very little may have been designed to address site specific hair thinning and loss due to a myriad of both medical and non-medical factors. In addition, hairstyle versatility and effects (such bangs, wigs, volumizers, extensions, ponytails, etc) and reduced maintenance are in high global demand. Hairpieces and wigs on the market may offer fair to poor results for natural appearance, customization, integration with user's own hair, and simplicity of application by the user.
Hairpieces and wigs known in the art may lack a natural appearance, are prohibitively expensive, bulky, uncomfortable, hot, bumpy, ill-fitting, invasive, and may retard a user's own hair growth. Further, such hairpieces may: (1) be too heavy (too much hair) to disguise conventional bases; (2) limit or ignore the natural growth pattern of hair; (3) be synthetic or utilize poor quality human hair which does not mimic the qualities of real growing hair; (4) be unnatural in appearance; (5) be easily detectable; (6) fail to seamlessly integrate into a user's own hair; and (7) have poor or unrealistic front hairlines.
A need therefore exists for an improved hair piece, particularly, for hair enhancement, addition, or extension.